Azzurell Character Bio
this character bio is not yet completed story: Azzurell Is The Son of Tora And Napuy. he was born into the lower class of the saiyans. he was born before goku was (probably while raditz was still a baby), however oddly he had a certain characteristic. red, his hair was that similar to goku's hair but it was red. he had red eyes too, he also, unlike all saiyans, his tail was red. his skin was that of his father. he lived his life as a normal saiyan and eventually had his own squad. the azzurell squad. however just 2 days before freiza would destroy vegeta. azzurell was taken to a celler and his executuion would be 2 days from now. the reason he was getting executed was because his power level had reached at least a 1,000 below that of broly's power level. tora tried to convince king vegeta but he couldn't. unlike paragus, tora didn't die, but his wife did. right when his executuion was about to begin he escaped (this happened just a few hours before the "meteor" would strike) he ventured through space figthting powerful foes, eliminating species, and destroying entire planets. when he finnaly arrived to earth at the age of 21 (during the time vegeta and nappa were battling the z fighters) he finnaly found the planet he would call home. and set out to destroy the species there and repopulate the earth with a species of half breeds and rule the planet (this is not yet finished yet) Section heading moves: planet buster: a powerful red ball of ki that can destroy entire planets Kamehameha: you already know what this is (but it is red not blue) teleportation flight red ki blast basic combat charge up ki (red effect) instant transmission solar flare Hami tusk yushi (similar to krillins destructo disk but red and a lot more agile) red special beam cannon annialator beam: a red beam that takes the form of a dragon slowly and explodes upon impact on flesh (doesn't work well on androids) you will die one day: his 1st combo move have fun in the afterlife: his second combo and then shoots a hami tusk yushi skull crusher: sends out 4 red skulls made from ki and melts the bones of the contacted target sword: a red sword that is unbreakable super saiyan super saiyan 2 (this is not yet finished yet) Section heading appearance: A0: (Origion) wears red and white saiyan armor (the kind turles wore) has goku's hair but it's red not black has a green scouter (the vegeta used) tora's skin color red eyes (glows in the dark) red tail red aura A1: (Saiyan Saga) wears black saiyan armor (the kind turles wore) has goku's hair but it's red not black has a green scouter (the vegeta used) tora's skin color red eyes (glows in the dark) red tail red aura A2: (Namek/Freiza Saga) wears the newer saiyan armor (zarbon and dodoria for example) has goku's hair but it's red not black tora's skin color red eyes: (glows in the dark) red tail red aura A3: (Android/Cell/Broly Saga) goku's outfit but red and black rather than orange and blue (has no symbol) has goku's hair but it's red not black tora's skin color red eyes: (glows in the dark) red tail red aura come become SSJ A4: (Majin Buu Saga) goku's outfit but red and black rather than orange and blue (has no symbol) has goku's hair but it's red not black tora's skin color red eyes: (glows in the dark) red tail red aura wears black hat (like piccolo's) has red cape (like king vegetas) come become SSJ come become SSJ2 Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Male Characters Category:Characters with ki Category:Saiyans Category:Aliens Category:Villains Category:New Characters Category:Heroes